deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Margatroid vs Saikou Mirai
Alice Margatroid vs Saikou Mirai 'is a what-if? episode of Death Battle featuring Alice Margatroid form the Doujinish Video Game series Touhou Project and Saikou Mirai, an OC created by user SaikouTouhou. Description ''Dolls vs Golems! Two minion creator fight to the death! The Touhou girl or the OC? Who do you think should win? Alice Margatroid Saikou Mirai Interlude '''Boomstick: There is many style of fighting in fiction. Guns, swords, magic. Wiz: But some of them prefer to send their minions to fight. Boomstick: Alice Margatroid, the seven-colored puppeter. Wiz: And Saikou Mirai, the golem maker. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win, a Death Battle. Alice Margatroid Wiz: Alice Margatroid is a Magician living in the Forest of Magic. Boomstick: No body is sure about her back story. She is either the sole survivor of a small group of human who entered Gensokyo, and after a failed suicide she became a Youkai herself or she was created along with the whole Makai by Shinki and became a powerful magician inside it. Choose your backstory. Wiz: Unlike others magicians however, she doesn't uses direct magic to fight. Instead, she controls magic controlled Dolls at a distance to fight. They are not autonomous, and thus can't makes their own decisions, but they are all controlled by magical strings. Boomstick: She can control at least 12 of them and make them do various things like cleaning, cooking or fighting! Wiz: They are all equipped with quite big rapier that they can swing around at high speed. They also have the ability to shoots magic bullet and lasers at will. Boomstick: Her coordination with them is almost perfect. She is able to pretty much out numbers an opponent by herself. To an outside observers, these dolls almost looks alive! Wiz: Alice also fills them with gunpowder. This means that she can blows them up for afar at will. Boomstick: Pretty much a reenactment of the Kamikaze. Wiz: But her ultimate creation remains the Goliath Doll. This giant doll is an unstable experiment, but her power is already insane. She is equipped with two giant sword that she can swing at high speed and shoots laser for them. Boomstick: The only downside is that, being a prototype, she is very unstable and will explode after a few moment. Wiz: Also, due to her hands full due to manipulating all of these dolls, she is quite vulnerable. Boomstick: Who cares? When you have an army of laser-firing swordmen, nobody would even dare to approach you! Saikou Mirai Wiz: Long time ago, the gods went into a civil war spanning the whole world. Boomstick: They were pretty much there throwing whole galaxies at each others. Wiz: Apart form a few lucky survivor, most of them died and were ripped apart. But for some reasons, their body part could be worn and wielded by mortal, giving them a part of their power. With all of the god pieces, one could become the next god themselves. Boomstick: One of these person was Saikou Mirai. He found the right hand of the God of Earth. Little he knew, this gauntlet gave him superhuman abilities if he wears it. Wiz: But this also made him the prime target for the Goblins King. The King managed to get the head of the God of Earth, but since Saikou had used the gauntlet before he did, all the godly power went to Saikou. Boomstick: So, the King had to destroy the nuisance. Why by attacking his whole village of course. Wiz: Saikou had to flee form the village and went on a quest to discover the nature of his mysterious artifact. Boomstick: Yeah along his golem friend he built form the soul of a human! Wiz: The gauntlet gives him incredible physical abilities. He can easily decapitate a human being with one shot, lift an entire building and uses a big tree as a sword. Boomstick: He can outrun a horse, react to an arrow fired at him and outmatch a whole army of trained warrior. Wiz: The gauntlet also gives him a Godly Protection. This holy aura will absorbs any damage done, thus making invulnerable, although he still feels pain. And this protection can only last so long against massive damage, so it will break down temporarily if he has taken too much damage. Boomstick: But this guy has much more than his fists to fight. He can of course earthbends by touching the ground. Like making sharp stones appear out of the ground, creates a shield of stone or even punch people form afar. Wiz: His main method of fighting however, and what gave him the nickname Golems Maker is building golem to fight with him. He does this with his earthbending and his golem making skills. Boomstick: It takes him about 3 seconds to build a normal sized one, and there is different types! Rock one are bulky and the most common type. Steel are faster and sharper, but they are harder to makes. And Ice ones are even bulkier than stones ones and can causes frostburns on contact! Wiz: They can also be programmed with different personality type. Green are protector and will attack anyone showing hostility to their protected. The Red ones are made for war and are extremely hostile towards their targets. And then their is the yellow one. Unlike others, they have the same level of intelligence that a human have, due to the fact that they are actually crafted using a human's soul. Saikou's one was made out of the soul of the friend of his father. Boomstick: Since his soul will escape if the golem is destroyed, he is pretty much immortal, as long as Saikou have built another golem for him! Wiz: Even if he is such a powerful warrior, this huge power made Saikou neglect his personal training, as he usually faces foes far lower in power than him, and he panic easily when faced with dangerous situation. Boomstick: But even with this flaw, that guy is a real powerhouse! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight Saikou is walking through the Forest of Magic along with his golem. Saikou: Dammit, where does this forest ends? Golem: (There is a house there, maybe we could request some help?) Saikou: Mmh, why not. Not like we were going to get out any time soon. As Saikou approaches the house, a girl comes flying form above and lands near him. Alice:...You are lost? I'm sorry but I can't help you today. I can only tells you to go this way. Saikou: Yeah so? We've been going this way for an hour. You will need to give me more information than that, lady. Alice: Like I said, I can't really help you, I'm busy. Saikou: Well, if you are going to do it this way... We will have to do it with force! Golem: (Are you serious? You are going to fight only because she refused to give you some info?) Alice: So you want to fight? That's fine by me, you looks strong. Golem: (What?!) Saikou: Ok then, prepares yourself! FIGHT Saikou sends his golem to fight Alice. The golem rushes to Alice, but he is stopped by a big dolls who fired a laser at it. They both start to fight, while Alice goes for Saikou. She sends a few of her dolls to slashes at him, but he uses stone spikes to bring them down and jump at Alice. However, he is stopped by a lasers fired by one of her dolls. She continues to fire at him, but he block with a rock wall before throwing a rock at Alice. She is about to block the attack, but she is suddenly hits by a flying dolls sent by the golem. While she is distracted, Saikou builds another golem and sends it to fight the girl. Two golems runs at the girl, but she destroy one with a doll laser, but the other hit her, sending her flying through a tree in the forest. Saikou rushes into the forest and prepares to hit Alice, but he instead meet with a bunch of dolls with sword, hitting him rapidly with their sword. But Saikou still manages to grab on and crushes it and destroy the others one with a stone spike. Saikou quickly runs towards Alice and this time manages to punch her. She is sent flying, but she stays in the air while she throws a small army of dolls towards him. He punch the first one but to his surprise, the doll explode in his hand. Then all the others one hit and explode on him. He keeps getting hit form every angle possible until Alice suddenly get grabbed form behind, an thrown to the ground. The golem tried to smash her, but he is cut in half form behind. Standing behind the destroyed golem was the Goliath Doll. Seeing a new enemy, Saikou create two others golem and sends them to fight with him. The Goliath Doll slashes one of them easily but the next one manages to block the sword. While she is distracted by the golem, Saikou jumps on her and touches her head. He implement a new personality to the doll. Her eyes turns red, and she turns over to face Alice. But suddenly, the dolls start to malfunction. Her movement become erratic and random. She violently explodes, sending Saikou away and destroying the golem. Saikou gets up, and runs at high speed towards Alice, but he is stabbed form behind by a doll. The Godly protection has worn out. The doll then violently rips him apart. KO Alice goes back to her biding inside her house. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick:...Hey look, another Touhou character won. How original. Wiz: Saikou's strength was overwhelming for the physically weaker magician. However, her many dolls could easily keep him away. Boomstick: His only method of attack was brute strength, even if I usually think this is the best option, it wasn't much effective against someone as strategic and skilled as Alice. Wiz: Even if he could possess the dolls, they were for the most part too fast and small to be caught without breaking them. Not only that, but Alice could always blow them up. Boomstick: Only the Goliath Doll could really be possessed, but it was too unstable to be used without breaking apart. Wiz: The dolls were simply too fast and numerous for Saikou to handle. Boomstick: Well, Saikou was stringed to his defeat. Wiz: The winner is Alice Margatroid.' ' Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015